


In Which Katie is a She-Devil and There is a Cuddlenap and the Title is Almost as Long as the Story

by keiran_emrys



Series: Square Table [1]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, katie's got some blackmail photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*see title*</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Katie is a She-Devil and There is a Cuddlenap and the Title is Almost as Long as the Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Square_Tables on LJ.  
> Prompt: Friends

They started out as not quite friends (mostly due to Bradley’s utter inability to understand Colin’s accent. Colin didn’t really hold it against him.  _Much_ . ), but nowadays they were pretty much joined at the hip. Bradley liked to credit their highly intellectual pranks on Angel and Katie for that.   
  
But whether it actually was their continued pranks on the girls or something else entirely, the fact remained that Bradley and Colin had become rather inseparable by the time the fourth season came around. So much so, that it wasn’t really a shock to one day find them taking a nap in Colin’s trailer—Colin’s because it was closer, cleaner, and in Bradley’s opinion, bigger—curled up together on the lumpy couch.   
  
Katie couldn’t help the light snicker as she walked into the trailer. Unsurprisingly neither of the young men so much as moved a muscle; they were fast asleep.   
  
“Oh, this is just priceless.” Katie grinned and pulled out her phone to snap a few photos, making sure to get a good one of Bradley drooling on Colin’s collarbone. Wonderful blackmail material, this.   
  
After taking sufficient glee—and embarrassing pictures that she would make certain got to the  _right_  people, namely Angel—Katie decided to do what she had originally come here to do. With a loud clap she smirked as the two groggy men jumped into consciousness. She watched, highly amused, as they blinked slowly at each other for a brief moment before noticing their position and Katie’s presence in the room. Bradley jumped up and straightened his clothes, leveling a glare at her.   
  
“What do you want, She-Devil?” Bradley was ‘properly scandalized’, she noticed. She also noticed Colin surreptitiously wiping the drool from his neck with a disgusted expression.   
  
“Just thought you would like to know. Johnny’s looking for you two. Seems it’s time for someone to pull a plastic sword from a plastic rock with lots and lots of help from your magic man.”   
  
Katie had to pull the Morgana Evil Smirk ™ as Colin’s cheeks turned pink. Bradley just grumbled and called her a she-devil again. As she left them to get ready, or wake up more, or whatever the hell they needed to do, she gallantly chose not to comment on the cuddlenap. A shock of evil glee spread through her at the thought of the proof on her SIM card. Angel would certainly be interested in those. And one day, maybe, Bradley and Colin would thank her for being  _such_  a good friend.


End file.
